


22. Yule

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley misses Yule. And Jesus.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	22. Yule

“Remember when the Yule log used to be an actual log?” Crowley remarked as he watched the angel carefully carve lines into the dark ganache on the cake in order to create a bark-like appearance. “No need to make the bark yourself.”

“Well, this one is much tastier.”

“Probably. I’ve never tried eating trees,” Crowley shrugged and it made Aziraphale roll his eyes.

“Neither have I,” he assured the grinning redhead, “but I dare to assume.”

“I still liked the old time thing better, anyway. I mean... It used to be a celebration. Connection with nature, the nice smelling herbs and stuff. It was genuine.”

Aziraphale looked at him in surprise. It was very unusual for the demon to talk about the good old times. He was always present and comfortable within modern society. Melancholic longing for something from many centuries ago was usually Aziraphale’s thing.

But now it was Crowley who seemed to be having a moment.

“Jesus was a nice guy,” he continued, a flash of long-forgotten pain flashing across his face in memory of his poor friend. “Liked attention, maybe a bit too much. I don’t think he would like what Christmas has become, though. He may like what it was like when people started with it. It was still practically Yule but named after him. Would stroke his ego nicely,” he gave a little grin.

And Aziraphale finally got it. Crowley wasn’t used to missing the old times the way Aziraphale was. That feeling was unusual for him, strange, and that made it so much stronger than what Aziraphale was used to living with at all times. Besides, Crowley didn’t just miss Yule. He missed Christ. The holidays most people celebrated nowadays reminded him of his long-lost friend. It was amazing that he still missed him after two millennia, really. They were probably really close, Aziraphale thought. Must be painful for Crowley.

“Nowadays, though?” Crowley spoke again, which dragged Aziraphale out of his thoughts. “The humans managed to ruin Christmas. It is beautifully irritatingly demonic, how people stress over it and how many of them suddenly pretend to like each other immensely, but that’s all.” 

“You know, Crowley, that there are still people who celebrate Yule instead of Christmas, right?”

“Yeah, 'course I know that,” Crowley nodded. “But it’s just pagans and Satanists, the few weird ones. The show belongs to Jesus,” he said and they both decided to ignore how Aziraphale winced when he mentioned Satanism. It was inherently quite unpleasant for an angel to hear such words, but being in a relationship with a demon, Aziraphale had gotten used to it by now.

“You’ve never minded being the weird one, have you, Crowley? I got the impression that you actually actively seek to be perceived that way.”

The demon smirked: “True.”

“And besides, Christmas stopped being about Jesus a long time ago as well. Now it’s all Father Christmas and his reindeers,” Aziraphale pointed out.

“True again.”

“You could try celebrating Yule with some pagans, or – or Satanists, if you’d like that better, next year and see what floats your boat better, as they say,” Aziraphale suggested.

“You wouldn’t mind?” asked Crowley in surprise.

“Not in the slightest, dear,” the angel assured him with an encouraging smile. “And besides, I think you’d fit in. That it fits your – how do you call it? – aesthetics, right, better than Christmas.”

Crowley huffed a laugh.

“You really think so?”

“I do,” the angel nodded seriously. “Don’t feel obligated to celebrate Christmas just because I do, dear.”

“Maybe we could celebrate both.”

“I think that would be an option as well,” the angel agreed.


End file.
